A Message
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie gives Nick a special message. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

A Message

"What are you reading?" Jackie asked as she crawled into bed next to Nick.

"Oh just a forensic article." Nick responded with a smile.

Jackie nodded and then smiled at him before she leaned over and started kissing his neck.

He smiled and put down his magazine.

"Do you want me to leave you alone so you can finish your article?" She asked with a seductive smile, knowing what his answer would be.

"No, it's not important." He answered immediately.

He took her head into his hands and began to kiss her lips.

They then were intimate.

"That was fun." Nick told her with a smile when they were finished.

"Yes it was." She agreed.

She leaned over and gave him one more kiss.

"I have something to tell you." She whispered in his ear.

"Am I going to like this?" He asked.

"I sure hope so."

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it?" Nick asked with a huge smile, he had a pretty good idea about what she was about to tell him, and he was extremely happy and excited.

"You know how usually we have two parent teacher conferences during the school year, one in the fall and one in the spring?"

"Yeah." Nick said nodding his head, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Well this year we are only going to have one, the one in the fall. It's a huge stress relief for me, you know how I get about those, I love being able to talk to the parents but I would rather just do that throughout the year, when I or a parent feels it necessary, I'm always available if the parents need to get a hold of me and so the need to set up actual meetings is just a hassle and for whatever reason I always stress out, so I'm happy that there is only one this year." She finished with a smile.

"That's nice honey." He told her with a smile while meanwhile mentally he was upset with himself for jumping to stupid conclusions, he knows better than that.

"What's wrong? You seem upset." She told him.

"What? No, I'm not upset, I'm just tired." He fibbed as he once again smiled at her.

"Oh, ok." She replied.

"And I'm glad that you only have one parent-teacher conference session this year, it will take a lot off of your mind come spring time." He said sincerely.

"Thank you."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She replied.

He kissed her again before he rolled over so he could go to sleep.

"Nick?"

"Yes?" He answered.

"There's one more thing."

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

"What's that?" He asked, happy once again, although somewhat guarded this time.

"Did you take out the trash? It's trash day tomorrow, if you didn't it's no big deal, I'll just do it in the morning but I just need to know."

"I took it out." He mumbled, this was not going the way he wanted it to.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I took it out already." He repeated, his voice sounding somewhat irritated.

"Well Nicky, don't get upset with me, I just didn't hear you." Jackie said with a frown.

"I'm not upset, I'm sorry if I sounded like I was." He assured her as he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She smiled at him.

"Do you have anything else you want to tell me?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"Nope I don't think so, I think I am going to go to sleep now, I'm tired." She replied.

"Hold on, hold on." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

"So you're not pregnant?" He asked.

"Pregnant? No, I'm not pregnant, why would you think that?" She asked sounding flabbergasted.

"Why would I think that, are you kidding me? We just had amazing sex, and then you said you have something that you want to tell me."

"Well honey, I know you are the science expert in the house but I'm pretty sure that having sex is the only way to get pregnant, and you looked so good in that shirt you had on that I was totally turned on, is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"Normally no." He said before adding "Well what about the way you said you had something to tell me?" He asked.

"I just wanted to share my work news with you because I was excited about it." She replied.

He frowned, he couldn't help it.

"Look Nicky, I didn't think about it but looking back on it I can see why you jumped to the conclusion you jumped to, I promise you that I didn't intentionally lead you on, I would never get your hopes up about something like that on purpose, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"What do you say we call it a night?" She asked.

"I like that idea, goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too, goodnight." She said with a smile.

Before long they were both snoring slightly.

The End!

You guys so jumped to conclusions, just like Nick did! Thanks for reading and for the reviews!


End file.
